


Girls Night In

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: For Rochelle's birthday, she decides she wants a girls night with her sisters, and much happiness and fun occurs.





	Girls Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rochelle!

Rochelle woke up and smiled softly seeing her husband happily asleep next to her. As she sat up in bed, the sheet falling down limply, she sighed softly. It was her birthday, and she didn’t know what she wanted to do. Rochelle knew that she could do whatever she wanted, but she wasn’t sure exactly what that was. As she got up to do her usual morning routine, she heard Lyric waking up as well. 

“Hey baby girl” she smiled as she walked into her youngest’s room a few minutes later. Lyric smiled and reached up for her mama. 

“Hi Mommy!” Lyric chirped, and Rochelle held her close as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Rochelle got her strapped in the high chair and pushed it to the table. She grabbed some cheerios and milk, and gave it to Lyric to tide her over for now. 

AJ stumbled down the stairs an hour later, to his three girls snuggled on the couch watching The Greatest Showman once again. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his wife. 

“Happy Birthday Baby, I love you so much” Rochelle smiled and returned the kiss, before Ava gasped. 

“It’s your birthday Mommy?” the older woman nodded, and oofed as Ava tackled her, hugging her tightly, wishing her a happy birthday. 

“Thanks baby girl” Rochelle got up so she could get ready for the day, still trying to figure out what she wanted to do tonight. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” AJ asked, as Rochelle came back down the stairs. 

“I don’t know. Maybe a girl’s night? I didn’t really get to see any of the girls on the tour, and I want to spend time with them” Rochelle looked up at AJ, who grinned widely. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea love. Why don’t you text them, see if they are free. I know we always try to be free for each other’s birthdays, and they have already texted you today” Rochelle nodded, having answered texts from her brothers and sisters all day. She shot a text to each of her sisters, and ten minutes later, had replies from all of them. 

“Alright, I’m hanging with the girls tonight. Looks like we are hanging at Leigh’s place. Howie and the boys are gonna hang with Kevin and his boys. Gonna have a daddy-daughter date night?” AJ nodded, and Rochelle grinned. She knew her husband loved the little dates he took their girls on. 

AJ treated his wife and daughters to a lunch out, and gave his loving wife her gift of a massage and an appointment for a new tattoo Rochelle had been wanting. Rochelle kissed her husband fiercely, before Ava and Lyric gave her their homemade cards 

“Thank you girls, Mommy loves them so much” Rochelle kissed each of her daughter’s heads and hugged them tightly to her. Lyric went down for her nap, and Ava played quietly in her room. AJ dragged Rochelle to their room, and they had quiet time themselves. 

A little after six, AJ shooed his wife out of the home, and Rochelle made her way to Leigh’s. She was excited to spend the night with her sisters. She had seen them a few days ago at Kevin’s birthday celebration, but this would be completely different. 

“Happy Birthday Ro!” Leigh enthused as she hugged the younger woman close. Rochelle was happy to see the older woman, and stepped into the home. She saw that she was the last one there, and she smiled softly. 

“Why do I feel like Kevin right now?” she quipped, and Kristin rolled her eyes as she came up to hug her younger sister. 

“Don’t even joke about that” she chuckled, and Rochelle hugged each of her sisters as Lauren and Leighanne both came up as well. The five ladies settled back down and pulled open a bottle of wine. 

“So what do you want to do tonight Ro?” Lauren asked, and the woman is question bit her lip. She really wasn’t sure. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to spend time with you guys, I missed doing it on tour. I hate that I couldn’t make it out there. I’m sorry” Rochelle looked down, and traced her finger on her wine glass. 

“Ro, don’t apologize. You had to take care of Ava and Lyric. We all understood. I wasn’t really out there for Europe, just because I knew I would be at every US date because of Bay. Kris, Leigh, and Lauren held it down in Europe over there for us” Leighanne smiled, and Rochelle looked back up. 

“Staples Center was pretty epic having all of us in the same room for the first time in forever on tour. I missed being with my entire Backstreet family. And now the boys are almost ready to leave for Asia” Kristin said wistfully. 

They all got quiet as they realized their time with their husbands was ending quickly. Thankfully they would only be gone for three weeks before having more than 3 months off tour, to rest and recharge. 

The five ladies decided to order some takeout, and forty minutes had a Chinese feast in front of them. Leigh, Kristin, Lauren, and Leighanne noticed something was bothering Rochelle. The birthday girl was quieter than normal, and Lauren looked at Leigh, knowing she was closest to Ro out of all of them. 

“Rochelle, what’s going on?” Leigh looked at the younger girl, and Rochelle sighed softly, putting her wine glass down. 

“Just feeling down. I’m gonna miss AJ, and I feel like I keep hiding. I hate that those stupid trolls ran me off social media. I hated getting the comments that AJ should have found someone thinner, or that I needed to lose weight” Rochelle wiped a tear, and the other ladies all looked at each other. 

“Screw them. You are amazing any way you look, and I’m proud of you Rochelle. You are an amazing mom, and you hold the house down while your husband is gone for months at end. The four of us know you, and your heart. We are so happy that you married AJ, and he is head over heels in love with you” Kristin rubbed Rochelle’s back, and Rochelle looked at each of them, a lost look on her face. 

“Do you mean that? It kinda feels like sometimes I am holding you guys back” Rochelle looked away again, and Leighanne pulled her into her lap. 

“Yes we do. No one understands what we go through like we do. The five of us has something that can never be broken. We have amazing husbands and kids, but we all knew how lonely it can get sometimes. Lean on us, and we have your back every single time” Leighanne saw Lauren, Kristin, and Leigh agreeing with her words. 

“Now enough of these tears, I want to watch some crap reality tv and drink more wine with all y’all. I need a mommy night out, and I want to spend it with the birthday girl and have fun” Lauren looked at Rochelle, who chuckled softly. 

“Let’s do it. Why don’t we pull out the boys video games, and have a little competition ourselves? I wanna see how good Lauren really is, or if Nick is just smoking us” Rochelle smirked at the youngest who glared at her. Leigh, Kristin, and Leighanne all burst out laughing, and the night was set. Leigh grabbed the video game system, and set it up.

Rochelle couldn’t recall the last time she had had so much fun. The five ladies played video games, drank some wine, and just spent time together reconnecting. It was the best way Rochelle had ever spent her birthday, and she was so happy to have the family she did. Ideas were already floating in her head for her husband’s birthday in three months. As she gazed at one female in particular, she knew what AJ’s birthday night would be like. 

“Thanks guys, this is the best birthday I’ve had in a while. I love you all and am so grateful I met AJ, so that I could have the loving family that always has my back, no matter if I am all over social media or not” Rochelle hugged each of the girls as they all settled down, knowing they would be sleeping in the guest rooms. An hour later she was bunking with Kristin, and the older woman held Rochelle close as they fell asleep, Rochelle already looking forward to the next year with her family. 


End file.
